


Jumping to Conclusions

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As Spencer kissed up Y/N’s body, he thought he could hear the buzzing of a phone, which one he didn’t know, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to get up and look, not when he had a beautiful woman lying half naked on his bed. Whoever it was would have to wait. His tongue traveled the length of stomach, before latching onto her nipple and rolling his tongue over it. “You have such a talented tongue,” she laughed, a gasp punctuating the end of it. “Don’t forget the other one.”

“As if I could,” he chuckled against her skin. “I have to make them match.” After popping off of her, he floated his head over to her other breast, teasing it in a different way. They’d been together for about six months, so by now, he knew that each breast responded differently. One preferred a soft touch, while the other needed more insistent pressure. He could play her like a violin; the only thing that would be better would be to have audio so he could listen to the music they created over and over again. She groaned as hit bit gently on her nipple.

“I think your phone is ringing,” she sighed. She should make him answer it, it could be work, but as his tongue lapped at her skin, she found it hard to care. “You should probably answer it.”

Instead, he brought the blanket over both their heads and took her mouth in a heated kiss. “I don’t think I’m going to,” he laughed, a tuft of his light brown, wavy hair falling into his eyes. “I think I’d rather kiss every inch of my girlfriend’s body.”

Again, she should really insist he pick up the phone. It was going off over and over again, but she could see that it wasn’t his mother’s facility, so to her, that would’ve been the only emergency. “It’s probably work,” she giggled as he slid his hand into the waistband of her pajama pants. There was no talking to him when he was horny apparently. 

“They can wait.” Eventually, the buzzing of the phone was drowned out by the sound of her moans of pleasure and his groans of delight. After taking her mouth in his again and nipping down the entire length of her body, he peeled her pajamas down her legs and teased at her center. He had something he needed to do before he could think about talking to anyone.

—–

“Still nothing?” Hotch asked surprised. “That’s unlike him.”

Garcia walked back in from the bathroom and was even more worried. “He still hasn’t answered? What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Morgan said, pulling the phone away from his ear. “But it keeps ringing and I’ve called him like five times. You think something could be wrong?”

It was three o’clock in the afternoon on a Saturday, but cases came at all hours for them and they were needed an hour and a half away in Illinois. When their comrade wouldn’t answer his phone, everyone jumped to the worst possible conclusion…that Reid was back on drugs. They didn’t want to test it and not check on him. “Morgan,” Hotch said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. They were definitely going to need it. “You and JJ go to his place and see if he answers.”

As the two senior agents walked out the door, they prayed that Spencer had just lost his phone or something else happened that they couldn’t think of, because if Spencer was back on drugs, they had absolutely no idea what they were going to do.

—–

Fifteen minutes later, Morgan and JJ pulled up toward Spencer’s place. “His car is here,” Morgan noted, pointing to the beat-up sedan near the sidewalk. “So he’s home or close by.”

That didn’t fill them with hope. It only made them think that their assumptions weren’t that far off the mark. “I really, really hope we’re wrong,” JJ said shakily. The two agents said nothing to each other as they walked up the stairs, preparing for the worst. 

“Hey kid, are you alive in there?” he asked, praying that he would regret speaking those words. “Kid, open up!”

Having been to Spencer’s apartment numerous times before, he’d given JJ a key to the place on the off chance that she had an emergency and needed someone to watch Henry. “Let’s go make sure he’s okay.”

—–

“Oh my god, Spence,” she breathed, her head falling back into the headboard with a thud. “Such an amazing tongue. And was that a knock at the door?”

“Kid, open up!”

“Oh crap, it’s Morgan,” he said, hopping up from the bed and searching for some clothes to wear. “Apparently, it was work…whoops.”

They’d been keeping their relationship a secret from his friends so he could have something for himself, but maybe it was time. “Spence, I think it’s time we tell them.”

“Yea, maybe,” he said. searching around for his boxers that you’d thrown god knows where. While he searched around for clothes, Y/N walked outside in her blue silk robe. Two people were in the apartment. That must’ve meant JJ was here too. She was the only one of his friends with a key to his place.

As they turned around, their mouths fell open as Y/N stood before them. With a knowing smile, she walked up to the two agents. “You must be Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau,” she greeted as she shook their hands. “Spencer was a little indisposed. I assume you need him for a case?” She began to tie the belt tighter around her waist as she walked back to the bedroom. He was needed, so he needed to hurry up and put on whatever clothes he could find. 

After putting on decent clothes, throwing some others in his go-bag and kissing Y/N goodbye, he walked out the bedroom to his two still-stunned friends. “What?” he said, acting as if they didn’t just see a woman walk out of Spencer’s bedroom presumably very naked underneath that robe. “I was in the middle of something.”

“Yea,” Morgan laughed incredulously, slapping his friend on the shoulder as they turned to leave. “I’m assuming it was her legs.”

“Oh my god,” JJ laughed. “We have a lot to talk about evidently.”


End file.
